bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Xanxus
| image= | name = Xanxus | kanji = ザンザス | romanji = Zanzasu | race = | birthday = October 10th | age = Unknown | gender= Male | height= 188cm | weight= 80kgs | eyes= Black | hair= Black | blood type= O | unusual features= Sideburns | affiliation = Caelum, Tenth Legion | previous affiliation = | occupation = Praetor of the Tenth Legion | previous occupation = Unknown | team = Tenth Legion | previous team = Unknown | partner = | previous partner = Daemon Strife | base of operations = Caelum | marital status = Single | family = Aria Black (Sister) Giotto Black (Brother) | education =Caelum | status = Active | initial = Unknown | Final = Unknown }} Xanxus (ザンザス, Zanzasu), full name Xanxus Black (ザンザス·ブラック, Zanzasu Burakku) is the younger brother of Giotto and Aria Black and the Praetor of the Tenth Legion in Caelum's military. Considered by many to be the brightest mind in all of Caelum, he is the head of Caelum's Military Research Division as well as the protege of its founder and former head, Alaude. One of the few capable of holding his own against his brother Giotto, he is seen by the Senate as one of the rpime candidates to succeed Giotto as Supreme Commander of Caelum's military. Due to his tactful nature and his great understanding of both Caelum ans , he has recently been chosen as Caelum's ambassador to Soul Society to propose an alliance between the two spiritual realms. Appearance Xanxus has the appearance of a tall, fair-skinned man with black, slightly spiky hair and black eyes. His sideburns twirl in a circular pattern that He normally wears an all-black suit with black boots and a yellow long sleeved polo with a blue necktie underneath. On his head he always wears a black fedora with a thick orange stripe running across the sides of the cone. He normally has a very calm and indifferent expression on his face, at times almost appearing bored. He rarely displays surprise or shock and the only change in his appearance at times of strain is that he tilts his fedora forward a little so that it covers his eyes. This ability of his to maintain a calm appearance under the greatest of stress means that he can be a very reassuring presence for his allies and by his appearance alone provide a morale boost to all around him. He walks with a natural grace and such is the aura of power that seems to surround him that he can attract everyone's attention by simply walking into a crowded room. His gait, his stance and even the set of his eyes make anyone realize that this is a man that they should take seriously. Personality History Equipment *'Spirit Guns': Xanxus is the creator of the spirit guns used by his elder brother Giotto and himself owns owns a pair such guns. One of his spirit guns resemble Beretta 92s with "9mm Sword Cutlass" engraved on both sides and a Jolly Roger inlaid into the ivory grips. His spirit guns have the ability to absorb and store his , much like the rumored to be worn by a certain captain of the Gotei 13. But unlike the aforementioned eyepatch, the spirit guns store up the eaten spiritual energy and can build up tremendous reserves. Xanxus can release the gathered spiritual energy in the form of powerful blasts similar in form to a though the power of the blasts would be better compared with a . Not only can he fire off shots by drawing upon the reserves of his spiritual energy stored within the guns, he can feed energy into the guns and fire it directly without having to access the reserves. He can fire off multiple blasts at once, though the exact number is unknown. Powers and Abilities Master Marksman: Xanxus is possibly the greatest marksman in the world, with an accuracy that borders on the supernatural. He prefers to use his spirit gun as his primary form of combat, rarely if every making use of his Soul Blade. His can use almost any firearm and can shoot down any target as long as it is within his sights, irrespective of the distance involved. His great knowledge of physics and the internal workings of most firearms allow him to bring out the best from any weapon and he can compensate for weather conditions such as strong winds or rains or even mist or fog as he can shoot by sensing a person's exact location and does not need to rely purely on his sight, though his accuracy does decrease when shooing purely by sensing an opponent's location. : : : : Immense Spiritual Power: Master Strategist & Tactician: Stats Quotes Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes Gallery Xanxus Full.jpg References Literature References